Undertaker's Really Messed Up and Crazy Adventure
by Crys Skywalker
Summary: [Complete] Another addition to my Adventure Series. Undertaker is the victim in this one. Pairings: Lora&Undertaker, RVD&Crys. - No Slash - R&R.


Author's Note: This is apart of the Adventure Series that I'm producing. This is also dedicated to a good friend of mine, Lora, the Angel of Darkness. I hope you all enjoy this.  
**Pairings: **Undertaker/Lora, Rob Van Dam/Crys**  
Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

****

Undertaker's Really Messed Up and Crazy Adventure

Rob and Crys sat laugh hard as Kane accidentally fell flat on his face. He looked up kind of embarrassed. Kane started to laugh with them.

"You're so messed up dude! What's the big deal landing like that?" Rob laughed.

"Sorry I trip over myself." Kane blushed. It was one of those days in the back of the Raw and Smackdown roster rooms. Kane and Rob were having a happy go lucky day and Rob's girlfriend Crys Skywalker, one of the newest divas, was making their day better. They were killing time before the show, which was usually boring. Kane and Rob were trying to do stand up comedy and ended up doing more physically. Crys looked up at the door. There sat the Undertaker, wheezing and gasping for air. Crys smiled.

"Okay what is the big deal with Jeanne's friend?" Taker wheezed. Crys giggled at his reaction. Yes, Crys knew whom he was talking about. Jeanne made her presence know quickly, and unfortunately Lora did too.

Lora was also another one of Crys' friends that she had on the net. And she was honestly a handful when it came to Undertaker. She was like Crys before the Diva contest that she won. Lora, Jeanne and Crys were all obsessed with one of the Wrestlers. Jeanne went after Jericho as soon as she got a chance too. Crys was very much in love with Rob Van Dam, but didn't really approach him about it. He had to do it first. And then there Lora, the one and only Angel of Darkness, who wanted Undertaker in her grasps. So she did what any fan girl would do, she chased Taker all over back stage.

"Taker, you know that she has it bad for you, give her a break. Jeez you act like she's a disease or something." Crys spoke. Taker looked miffed by her reaction. Kane one the other hand was on the floor rolling in laughter.

"Brother you are not much of a help. Crys was doing the same thing to you if you remember..." Taker tried to fight back. Crys smiled.

"The difference is that Kane actually loved it!" Crys quipped back. Taker sighed in defeat. He knew he had to stop before Lora showed up. Taker looked at Kane again and high tailed it out of there.

"Man, Mark is never going to get the hang of women." Rob spoke as he held onto Crys. He kissed her passionately and Kane made a face.

"You guys need to get a room! I don't want to have another cold shower because of you two." Kane whined.

"You know, you could always join us. Rob wouldn't mind and it would be nice if he wasn't the one in control." Crys smiled devilishly. Kane blushed at the insinuation. Rob looked at her, glaring.

"Crys!" Rob snapped in embarrassment.

Undertaker however was trying to find a way out of the situation that he got stuck in. Lora was really nice and cute, but he really didn't want to admit that he like a woman other than Sara. It was sad that she left him all those years ago. He wished that he was so shy toward women. Lora really wasn't helping the situation that much.

"How the hell did I get stuck in this. I'm the dead man. This should be happening to me. I bet this was Crys' idea. In fact I'm sure it was her." Taker thought out loud resting up against the wall.

"You know talking to yourself like that is a sign of guilt and regression. " Lora smiled. Taker stood there his jaw on the floor. Lora laughed brightly.

"For an Angel of Darkness, you really don't laugh like one." Taker replied. Lora smirked at the comment that the Undertaker made.

'You know that it's the part you really should be worried about. But enough of the pleasantries, I want you and you know it." Lora replied.

"You are awfully demanding for a fan girl." Taker sneered. Lora looked at him harshly.

"Are you trying to test me? Well two can play this game.' She laughed heartily. Crys and Rob were behind the wall listening in on the whole ordeal.

"Yeah Lora, make a good impression on him, then he'll just run away again." Crys snickered. Rob smiled at Taker.

"I knew that you guys are the start of this. What's the big deal?" Taker looked at them suspiciously. He knew there was a reason for this chaos.

"Taker, have you no faith in me?" Crys asked.

"You are the biggest con artist that I have ever known... So no I don't have any faith in you." Taker spoke. "This doesn't have anything to do with what I said on that road trip I was on was it?"

"Maybe... Maybe not." Crys was stalling as usual. "Will you just make her happy for one night. You may have a lot of fun... If that is in your vocabulary." Crys spoke to him in a serious tone. She wasn't going to have Taker be a pain in the ass all the time. She really wanted him to be happy and all the time that she knew Lora, they would work out.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it, and not because you wanted me to. She's really cute so yes I'll do it." Taker sighed. Lora walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aww that was so cute brother. Hope you all have fun." Kane smiled. He was happy that Taker finally went out with another woman. It had been so long since he was able to see Taker be happy and not bitter. Kane watched as the happy couple left. Rob and Crys still stood there with a scheming look in their eyes.

"Guess who's next on our agenda?" Crys smiled wide at Kane.

"Oh no, you're not going to do this to me. I don't need anybody. I have you and Rob that are enough. You two are a hand full as it is. Not to mention, Rob's friends with the Hardys... That's more then enough." Kane backed up to a wall. Hands out in front of him hoping to stop them in their tracks.

"Dude! Quit jumping to conclusions. I want to have fun but in the pool and you need to go with us." Rob laughed at Kane's reaction.

"Yeah Kane, and you are right we are a hand full as it is." Crys grabbed Kane's arms and dragged him to the pool.

The End

Author's Note: Lora, I hope you liked this. I may do a sequel to this story depending at the reviews that I received. Comments and Suggestions are welcome.... R&R.


End file.
